Funny, Little Pair
by pinkpower
Summary: They were supposed to hate each other but sweet irony brought them together. JxN oneshot. Includes random fluff.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me**

**Don't like, don't read.**

Renesmee Carlie Cullen stood with bare feet on the moist dirt in a yellow sundress, carefully attempting to search for the horse-sized russet wolf in the forest. She kept looking behind the tall spruce trunks, looking to see if there were any familiar smells around the area, or if any colors were out of place so to speak. The problem with these things is that Jacob always smelled like the forest, and that it was autumn—the leaves on the branches were, of course, changing colors.

"Jacob!" The one year-old (though, physically about five) called, using her tiny hands as a megaphone. "Jaaacob!" She yelled again, jumping high in the air to see if the height would help her.

No such luck.

Not all that long ago, nobody—the vampires and the shape-shifters, that is—would have never anticipated the unlikely imprintship between Jacob Black, the one who once held a grudge against vampires for original prejudices and because one was dating his former crush, and the half-human, half-_vampire_ Renesmee. The werewolves and vampires were natural born enemies; despising one another was practically encoded into their DNA, but given what little reasons to form a mutual understanding once they had to team up to protect Bella Swan from Victoria and her army of vampires, there began to form a bond—one that would eventually break if deprived of the right incentive.

However, when Jacob saw those huge, vulnerable, and innocent milk chocolate eyes staring right at him, it became inevitable that the invisible line between the two creatures be erased. Speaking at the rightful alpha, Jacob refused to let Renesmee be born into a world filled hate if he had anything to say about it. And so it was that the separate worlds would come to live in harmony, not _just _toleration—no matter how much Leah complained.

"Jacob Black!" Renesmee huffed, knitting her eyebrows together in irritation. "Where are you?"

Her lips parted, letting out a little gasp as she felt something nudge her back. Renesmee turned around to see the massive wolf sitting down, panting, and wagging his tail to and fro.

"Jakey!" She sang happily, burying her hands in his thick, auburn fur. "I'm not good at this hide-and-go-seek game, am I?" The infant was still learning how to use her human sense, as well as her vampire ones, and having trouble.

He barked happily in reply. It had been years since Jacob had played Hide and Seek, and Renesmee was shaping up to be a good partner, but she didn't trust her instincts enough. She would become frustrated after an hour or so of not being able to find him; still, it was worth it to see her lighten up at the sight of him—not because _he_ was the reason for making her smile, just the fact that she was smiling. But Renesmee was, in fact, getting better.

The little girl got up on her tippy-toes, reaching up to scratch the spot behind his ears. With much guilt, Jacob couldn't help but stomp his foot as Renesmee's nails rubbed against the spots that he had been dying to scratch all day.

"Yeah, I know. I love you, too, my Jacob!" Renesmee giggled, now just petting his fur. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Again, he barked, then nodded. Jacob was always honored to know something about his Nessie that others didn't, _and _by her choice—everyone couldn't be a mind reader like Edward.

"I'm glad you were in love with Momma. It led us together."

And it was true. It was fate—wolf's intuition—that ultimately brought Jacob to Nessie, and he wouldn't change anything about what and how it happened for the world. All of it—his love for Bella, his hatred for Edward and the rest of the vampires, and just _everything_—made him better for Renesmee. (Though, there were occasions where Jacob would doubt that he deserved someone so great.)

"And you know what else?" She asked. "You're my best friend!"

"Really? When he smells like wet dog?" The familiar voice of Bella Cullen joked, appearing out of nowhere with her husband.

"Come on, Nessie. Supper time," Edward said, and she ran up to grab his hand. He chuckled lightly, hearing the excitement in her question. "Esme cooked you and Jacob beef pot roast and steamed vegetables."

Her nose crinkled at the vegetable part, knowing that Uncle Emmett would force her to watch NFL if she didn't eat every bite of those repulsive things.

"Here, Jake," Bella said, laying down a pair of jeans for her best man. "We'll meet you at the main house."

* * *

Sam Uley suppressed a laugh, watching the young hybrid and Jacob chase each other with water guns around First Beach. To him, they were such a _funny_ pair—yeah, ironic was more like it. Of all the bloodsuckers he had come across, he and the rest of the pack could easily agree that Nessie were their favorite. He was uptight about this imprint at first, but after seeing how Jacob lit up when Renesmee was around Sam was convinced.

"Cute, arent' they?" Emily questioned with a soft smile, resting an elbow on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Uh-huh," he agreed, joining Emily on the sand. "Why are we here again?"

"Because it's a nice day outside, and I like seeing Jacob and Nessie's antics," she offered, just as Nessie deliberately tripped Jacob. His face crashed into the wet sand. "See?"

Sam nodded, still observing the two. He had been on his date on the beach with Emily for about an hour now, yet neither of them noticed that they were being watch—probably too caught shooting each other with salt water to even really care. The world could come crashing down, but they would still be playing their game. Not that Sam didn't understand; it was like that with Emily all the time.

While Jacob wiped the sand from his face, Nessie smirked; her three year-old shadow cast his frame.

"I win," she declared smugly.

"Over my dead body!" Jacob exclaimed, getting up quickly and went to tackle her. She simple stepped aside, and extended her foot. Again, he landed in the sand.

"You make this too easy," she said, yawning.

Sam and Emily laughed, both contemplating how Jacob and Renesmee seemed so unaware that by being a werewolf and a (half) vampire, they were supposed to hate each other. However, that was not the case. They were so completely devoted to each other that it put Edward and Bella to shame.

"I think I'm getting a tooth ache," Emily commented sweetly, resting her head on Sam's chest. "Do you think Nessie'll fall in love with Jake?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't think he's worried too much about it, honestly."

He was right. Jacob could have cared less, just as long as Nessie ended up happy with whoever she wanted to be with. It was completely her choice, and he would be there.

"Hey Jake," Nessie began with a curious tone, "if I were hanging over an evil witch's brew pot with sticky goo and all that jazz, you'd come to save me, right?"

"What? Where did that come from?" Jacob questioned, getting up.

"Just answer it, jerkface," Nessie replied, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. I'd be there to save you in the blink of an eye, but you should know that, Ness," he answered, recalling the drama the Volturi started. "How about you?"

"Oh, without a doubt. Even if it had a dozen of beetles," she smiled sweetly, her deep red curls bouncing as she nodded. "Hey, watch it!" Renesmee protested, trying to swipe Jacob's hand away as he ruffled her hair.

"You're so cute sometimes," the copper-skinned male winked.

* * *

Jacob and Nessie sat outside on the front porch of the cottage, staring up at the mysterious moon as its soft, magical light seemed to somehow resemble Nessie's delicate blush, or that's what Jacob thought at least. Now that Renesmee was ten, it appeared that her feelings for him were changing—and in turn, so were his. All that was left to do was do something about those feelings.

He considered pulling the old yawn-and-stretch trick, but then Nessie would laugh at him.

She thought about just grabbing Jacob and planting one right on his lip, but then Jake would laugh at her.

Jacob turned his head nervously turned his head to look at her as she did the same. Their lips met in a short, but sweet, kiss.

Alas, they were both bubbling with laughter.


End file.
